La rosa de Klaine
by MagoArpia
Summary: espero y sea de su agrado


Hola chicos pues yo aqui de nuevo con una nueva "historia" que no es una historia sino que seran varias historias de 1 capitulo cada una, como dice en la descripcion es una adaptacion que hare sobre la Rosa de Guadalupe solo que en version Klaine. sera como una antologia de mini fic Klaine espero que les guste y esperen la primera mini historia  
:)

**_Donde esta el cielo_**

Blaine Anderson es un chico guapo y rico pero que se siente vacio, que pasara cuando encuentre a alguien que lo haga sentirse lleno y estar "Donde esta el cielo.

Blaine va caminando por su escuela y se detiene para sacar su celular de su mochila y enviar un mensaje.  
-Amiga ya viste, con este si me caso- dice una chica a su amiga, ambas chicas parandose enfrente de el  
-Oye tu madre ha de ser repostera, porque un bombom como tu no lo hace cualquiera- dice la amiga de la otra chica  
Blaine las ignora y avanza hacia donde estan sus amigos y su novia Rachel  
-Hola swetty- saluda Rachel dandole un beso a Blaine  
-Hola- responde blaine mientras la besa  
-Pues la verdad mi celular ultima generacion esta mejor- le dice Finn a Puck  
-Hay por favor para buenas cosas la mega Party del fin de semana esa estuvo de lujo- les dice Puck a todos -Por cierto por que te fuiste tan temprano bro se pueso increible?- le pregunta Puck a Blaine  
-Si Sam saco una botellas de champagne rosa con las que nos pusimos hasta las chanclas, ahora si que fue una jarra bien burbujosa- dice Finn muy divertido  
-Porque estaba muy cansado, por eso- dice Blaine algo molesto -Ademas al otro dia me tuve que levantar muy temprano para ir a los ranchos de mi papa  
-Hay! y por que no me llevaste malo?- dice Rachel queriendo parecer lastimada -Nos la hubieramos pasado increible, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo- dijo con tono seductor  
Suena la campana de la escuela  
-Bueno vamos al salon, o llegaremos tarde a la clase- le dice Blaine a Rachel  
En el salon de clases la maestra les habla a sus alumnos sobre el arte  
-El surealismo es el medio para expresar el funcionamiento real del pensamiento- les explica la maestra a sus alumnos  
-Entonces si estoy pensando que lleguen las vacaconesl, soy surealista?- dijo Jeff muy divertido  
-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- responden todos en señal de la boba pregunta de Jeff  
-Silencio- la maetra ordeno -Esto es serio, el surelismo es un movimiento artistico y literario que surge en Francia en la decada de los 20- le explica a Jeff y nota a Blaine distante de la clase- Blaine, tu que opinas?- le pregunta la maestra a un distraido Blaine  
-De que?- pregunta Blaine curioso  
-Del tema que estamos tratando, estamos discutiendo sobre el surealismo- le responde la maestra algo molesta  
-A bueno que, fue un movimiento que surgio como respuesta de los artistas al movimiento economico, politico y social que se estaba viviendo- respondio Blaine muy seguro  
-Muy bien, felicidades- le dijo la maestra complacida por la respuesta  
En ese momento sono la campana marcando el termino de la clase  
-Pueden salir- les dijo la maestra a sus alumnos -Blaine me permites un momento quiero hablar contigo?- le pregunta la maestra a Blaine, este se queda con la maestra una vez que todos sus compañeros salieron -Blaine que te pasa?- pregunta la maetra algo preocupada -Ultimamente as estado muy distraido, esta como inadaptado del grupo- le dice la maestra a un ya molesto Blaine  
-No se de que me habla- responde un molesto Blaine  
-Si sabes, te ne nodao distante y has estado muy inadaptado con tus compañeros, Blaine si te digo esto es porque me preocupas- le dice de manera serena a Blaine  
-Usted no se meta en mi vida y solo dediquece a enseñar- dice muy molesto Blaine y sale del salon  
Blaine esta ya en su casa comiendo con su familia  
-Ya me urge que sean vacaciones para ir de shopping a San Antonio, me urge cambiar mi guarda ropa mis amigas ya me conocen todo- dice muy emocionada Sugar la hermana de Blaine  
-Lo siento hija estas vacaciones no iremos a Estados Unidos- dice William el padre de Blaine a su hija  
-No papi no me puedes hacer esto- dice muy triste Sugar a su padre  
-No iremos a Estados Unidos porque estas vacaciones iremos a Paris, ya que ire a ver lo d elos caballos pura sangre que concursaran alla- dije alegre William  
-Siiiiii gracias papi- dice emocionada Sugar abrazando a su padre  
-Hay Paris ya casi tiene un año que no vamos ademas es muy romantico- dice muy alegre Elanie la madre de Blaine  
-Papa y es muy necesario que vaya?- pregunta Blaine con muy poco animos  
-Pero porsupuesto a ti siempre te han interesado los caballos y ya va siendo hora que te involucres en los negocios porque algun dia tu seras mi mano derecha- dice William muy serio a Blaine  
-Esta bien ire- dice Blaine de muy mala manera levantandse de la mesa y saliendo  
En el establo Blaine esta acariciando a su yegua Esperanza  
-Ay Esperanza nose que me pasa, me siento vacio ya no me divierten las fiestas me molesta ir de compras con mis padres e incluso ya no sporto estar con Rachel cada vez siento que tenemos menos cosas en comun- le cuenta Blaine a su yegua  
-Listo para montar patron?- prgeunta Brody uno de los empleados del rancho del padre de Blaine  
-Si, dile a tu padre que ensille a Esperanza  
Al dia siguiente Blaine esta en una cafeteria con Finn, Puck y su novia Rachel  
-Me da una monedita?- preguntan 2 niños que a simple vista se apreciba que vivian en la calle dirigiendose a Rachel  
-Ay no tenemos- les responde Rachel con una cara de asco -Mesero, mesero- llama Rachel al mesero y al llegar le pregunta -Que hacen estos niños aqui?- el mesero toma a los niños de la mano y los saca del establecimiento- Deberian de encerrar a todos lo pobres asi las calles no se verian tan feas- dice Rachel con aires de superioridad  
-Ya no digas tonterias Rachel- le dice Blaine con un tono de voz algo alto- Sabes que  
-Que swetty?- le dice Rachel con tono inocente  
-Nada- le responde Blaine rendido  
-Ay que raro eres aveces, voy al tocador, con permiso- dice Rachel levantandose y caminando hacia el baño  
-Bro el sabado va a haber una fiesta en Cuerna va a estar increible vamos a nada en alcohol- dice Finn muy alegre, Blaine solo asiente sin interes  
-Que te pasa, por que ya no jalas a las fiestas con nosotros Bro?- pregunta Puck algo molesto -Estas neta bien raro, ahorita le pusiste una jeta a Rachel que casi la matas con la mirada- le regaña Puck  
-Pues nose que me pasa, es que ya no me divierten las fiestas, ademas Rachel si es bien guapa pero esta hueca de la cabeza- dice Blaine a sus amigos  
-El que anda hueco eres tu, como no vas a disfrutar una de las partys que hacemos- le reprocha Finn  
-Y Rachel es un bombom son la pareja perfecta, los 2 son de buena familia, tiene lana, y galanas, que mas quieres?- le cuestiona Puck a Blaine  
-Es que ya no quiero andar con ella, pero me pongo a pensar que para que la trueno si todas las demas chicas que conozco son iguales- dice Blaine  
Kurt Hummel un estudiante de dibujo caminaba por el rancho de Blaine buscando algo que poder dibujar  
-Wow! esa yegua esta hermosa- le dice Kurt a Brody mientras corria hacia donde estaba la yegua  
-Si verdad- afrima Brody  
-Esta divina- dice Kurt mientras se acerca mas al animal -Hay perdon me llamo Kurt mucho gusto  
-Hola yo soy Brody- dice el chico saludando de mano a Kurt  
-Que onda me das chance de dibujarla?- pregunta Kurt a Brody  
-Hijoles! señorita no puedo, lo que pasa es que el dueño es pues medio especial- dice algo preocupado Brody -Y si nos cacha puede costarle el trabajo a mi a'pa  
-Ay no! pero ya me dieron permiso de pasar de la administracion, andale nadie se entera- dice un Kurt muy optimista  
-Nose y si me regañan- dice aun muy preocupado este Brody  
-Te juro que nadie se entera la dibujo rapidisimo- dice Kurt esperanzado de convencer al niño -Porfa  
-Tambien falta que quiera esperanza- dice Brody señalando a la yegua  
Caminado hacia por la calle Blaine va de la mano de Rachel cuando corriendo se acerca un ladron tratando de robarle el bolso a Rachel y sin lograrlo huye corriendo  
-No no no, puede ser Auxilio Auxilio- dice llorando Rachel  
-Que que te hizo algo?- pregunta preocupado Blaine  
-No pero me rompio mi bolsa, es carisima, es de la ultima coleccion y me la acaba de traer mi papi de Nueva York- dice aun llorando Rachel  
-Como puedes estar mas preocupada por tu bolsa que por lo que paso? ese tipo te pudo haber hecho algo- Blaine le grito enojado a Rachel quien aun lloraba  
-Por eso digo que deben de encerrar a todos los nacos, pobres y muertos de hambre nada mas echan a perder las cosad- dice muy molesta Rachel -No tienen la mas minima idea de lo que cuesta una bolsa de diseñador  
-Ya vas a empezar? Sabes que vamonos- dice Blaien jalando a Rachel  
En el establo esta Kurt dibujando muy pacientemente a Esperanza cuando llega Brody corriendo  
-Señorita ahi viene el patron escondase- le dice señalando uno de los establos  
Kurt obedece y rapido se esconde a dentro de uno de los establos entre un monton de paja  
llega Blaine y saluda a Brody, el chico trata de hacer que Blaine se vaya a cambiar para asi lograr que Kurt se vaya sin que lo vea, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano Blaine le dice que solo quiere platicar un rato con Esperanza y le pide a Brody que se vaya.  
-Ay Esperanza ya cada dia me llevo menos con Rachel, es que es muy rara si fuera un poco mas como decirlo-  
En ese momento Kurt estornudo y para su desgracia Blaine lo escuhco y caminando a dentro del establo lo ve  
-Tu quien eres?- pregunta Blaine muy molesto -Quien te dio permiso de entrar aqui?  
-La administracion me dejo entrar para dibujar caballos  
-No me importa nadie se puede acercar a mi yegua- dijo Blaine muy molesto -Brody!- gritaba Blaine para llemar al chico y que le explicara lo sucedio  
-Oye no es su culpa yo nada mas queria entrar a dibujas pero el me queria sacar a la fuerza, perdon- le dice Kurt con algo de tristeza  
-Pues vete, vete ahora mismo- le ordena Blaine a Kurt  
-Que seas un Junior no te da derecho a que seas un prepotente- le dice Kurt muy molesto y se va sin darse cuenta que olvido su bloc de dibujo  
Blaine al entrar al estbalo vi el bloc se acerca a el y lo toma y ve que Kurt dibuja muy bien  
En la noche Blaine esta en el comedor tomando un vaso de leche mientras ve el dibujo, su madre entra y al ver el dibujo elogia a su hijo pendando que el lo hizo pero este le aclara que lo hizo un chico y expresa su fascinacion por el manifestando que al ver el dibujo siente como si estuviera viendo el alma de su yegua, y su madre le cuestiona el porque no lo termino y Blaine le responde que se tuvo que ir, pero le dice que le gustaria volver a verlo para que termine el dibujo  
Al dia siguiente Blaine va a la administracion del rancho a solicitar informacion acerca del chico que fue el dia anterior a dibujar a su yegua, el empleado le dice que es un estudiante de dibujo de la escuela que estaba en la cuadra que sigue, Blaine le ordena al empleado que si el chico llega a volver que le hable de inmedito y este asiente en señal de obediencia  
Al dia siguiente Blaine va a la escuela de dibujo a la hora de la salida y ve a un chico saliendo de la escuela y le pregunta si conoce a un chico que se llama Kurt, el chico le dice que si pero que Kurt no ha ido a clases en toda la semana y Blaine le pide su direccion o su telefono diciendo que es amigo de Kurt este se niega y Blaine le dice que es su amigo a lo que el chico le responde que si lo fuera tendria su telefono  
Al dia siguiente Blaine se encotraba en su clase de arte  
-Esta pintura es de una pintura muy famosa y cotizada, me costo muchisimo que opinian de ella?- les pregunta la maestra a sus alumnos  
-Esta maravillosa aunque la verdad yo nunca habia visto esa pintura- responde Rachel  
-Quien la pinto pinta mega maestra- responde Puck  
-Si esta muy fregona maestra- dice Finn  
-Haber a ustedes- dice Blaine tomando la pintura - a ustedes que les gusto tanto esta pintura diganme que les trasmite?- les pregunta Blaine a sus amigos -Pero antes de responder uno tiene que conectarse con el arte osea con lo que ves no importa quien haya hecho este cuadro, ni cuanto cueste para decir que es una obra de arte, sino mas bien que sientes cuando lo ves- les dice Blaine a todos  
-Y a ti que te transmite Blaine- le pregunta la maetsra  
-A mi, no pues yo nada mas veo puros manchones miss a mi no me transmite nada- dice Blaine mientras le entrega el cuadro a la maestra y todos sus compañeros se rien  
-Osea que tan mala pintora soy?- les pregunta muy divertida la maestra a sus alumnos  
-A ver no imvente, usted lo pinto?- pregunta muy sorpendida Rachel -Pero no que le habia costado muuuuucho?  
-Pues claro que me costo mucho, 2 noches sin dormir para pintarlo para poderles enseñar lo que acaba de decir Blaine, el arte entre otras cosas es subjetivo no importa lo que cueste un cuadro sino lo que transmite  
En la atrde Blaine estaba en los establos cepillando a Esperanza y en ese momento llega Kurt a reclamar su bloc de dibujo  
-Me estabas buscando?- le pregunta Kurt a Blaine  
-Si, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- dice muy timidamente Blaine  
-Mi cuaderno?- prgeunta Kurt con tono serio  
-Te lo queria devolver porque quiero que termines el dibujo de esperanza- dice Blaine sonriente  
-Me estas ordenando?- cuestiona Kurt algo molesto  
-No como crees, lo que pasa es que me gusto mucho y te lo quiero comprar- dice Blaine aun sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro  
-A osea que me lo vas a devolver porque quieres comprar el dibujo, que frivolo eres, de verdad para que lo sepas hay cosas mas importantes que el dinero no puede comprar entre ellas la humildad- dice muy molesto Kurt  
-Tienes razon, no lo veia asi, me disculpas?- le dice Blaine un poco triste -Que te parece si me das otra opotunidad y empezamos de ceros?- le dice Blaine ya con una sonrisa en su rostro -Soy Blaine Anderson- se presenta estirandole la mano  
-Kurt Hummel- le responde dandole la mano  
Al dia siguiente Kurt fue al establo a dibujar a Esperanza y mientras dibujana Blaine no podia evitar admirar a Kurt su cabello catsaño, su hermosa piel de porcelana, su hermosa figura y esos hermosos ojos azules que parecian cambiar de color conforma a la luz  
-Que haces?- pregunta timidamente Kurt al notar que Blaine lo miraba  
-Viendote- responde Blaine con timidez  
Kurt solo sonrie y continua dibujando y Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo. En los dias siguientes Blaine pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Kurt, saliendo juntos al parque, montando en su yegua esperanza un dia hiban caminado  
-Que paso paqueño- Kurt se acerca a un pequeno niño que lloraba  
-Se le cayo la cadena a mi bici y mis amigos ya me dejaron atras y sin mi bici ya no podre jugar con ellos- respondio el pequeño entre sollozos  
-No te preocupes- decia Kurt mientras procedia a ponerle de nuevo la cadena a la bici del pequeño, Blaine solo miraba con encanto aquella escena  
-Me encanta tu forma de ser- le dice muy alegre, Kurt solo le responde con una sonrisa  
Al dia siguiente Blaine se encontraba en una cafeteria bebiendo un capuccino y no vio acercarse a un feliz Kurt  
-Taran!- dijo Kurt mientras le mostraba el dibujo terminado a Blaine  
-Lo terminaste!- dijo un muy sorpendido Blaine -Encerio te quedo padrisimo  
-Tu viste como lo hice pero lo detalle en mi casa para dartelo- dijo Kurt muy modestamente  
-Mira yo se que no quieres que te lo pague pero te tengo que agradecer de alguna manera este detalle tan padre, por eso te traje esto- decia mientras sacaba de su muchila una pequeña caja negra con un moño amarillo  
-No inventes Blaine- decia Kurt mientras abria la caja y veia que eran varios carboncillos -Oye esta padrisimo- dijo muy sorpendido por el detalle  
-Encerio te gusto- pregunto Blaine sorprendido  
-Claro, como no me va a gustar, ademas con este detalle ya no voy a tener que comprar carboncillos en un buen rato- dijo Kurt muy feliz -Oye me da pena aceptarlo- dijo Kurt mientras le entregaba la caja a Blaine  
-Pero por favor por que? no lo tomes como paga tomalo como agradecimiento, no solo por el dibujo si no porque me la he pasado incrible contigo- le dijo Blaine mientras le devolvia la caja  
-Pues yo tambien me la pase padrisimo- le dijo Kurt con una linda sonrisa  
-Bueno, no porque hayas terminado el dibujo significa quiere decir que ya no nos sigamos viendo, verdad?- pregunto Blaine con un poco de miedo  
-Mmmmmmmmm- esta pensativo Kurt y eso le preocupo a Blaine -Claro que no, me la paso muy bien contigo auqnue al principio me caiste bien mal- dijo muy sinceramente Kurt  
-Asi?- cuestiono muy divertido Blaine  
Al siguiente dia Blaine estaba en su recamara bañandose  
-Hola sweety, ya estas listo?- dijo Rachel mientras entraba a la habitacion de Blaine  
-Voy- grito Blaine desde el baño  
-Que es esta cursileria?- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba el dibujo de la cama de Blaine -Como un caballo y la virgen de Guadalupe ¡que naco! esto no es lindo- dijo de manera muy engreida -Ay que asco ya me ensucie los dedos y me acabo de hacer manicure- grito Rachel muy dramatica  
-No digas tonterias Rachel este dibujo es hermoso- dijo Blaine al salir de la ducha y tomaba el dibujo -Es mas lo voy a enmarcar- dijo con orgullo  
-Estas loquito Swetty?- pregunto Rachel sorpendida -Si quieres colgar algo lindo en tu cuarto cuelga una foto mia, es mas si quieres puedo posar muy sexy para ti- dijo una muy prepotente Rachel  
-No Rachel no quiero una foto tuya porque ya no te quiero ver- le repondio un muy molesto Blaine  
-Osea como dices eso?, somos novios- pregunto Rachel muy ingenuamente  
-Pues ya no, ya me arte de andas con una chava tan vacia como tu que solo le interesan las marcas y cuanto cuestan las cosas- le respondio a gritos Blaine  
-Me estas tronando a mi?- dijo muy sorpendida Rachel  
-Si- les respondio Blaine sereno  
-No hee a mi nadie me truena, asi es que mas bien yo te corto a ti- le dijo mientras salia de la habitacion de Blaine  
Al siguiente dia estaba Blaine en los establos platicando con esperanza  
-Ayer corte con Rachel, la verdad fue lo mejor Esperanza ya no me sentia agusto con ella, sin embargo con Kurt me pasa algo que nunca habia sentido  
-Hola- saluda Kurt que apenas habia llegado y no escucho nada de lo que Blaine platicaba con su yegua  
-Estaba pensando en ti- le dijo muy feliz Blaine  
-Encerio?- cuestiono kurt  
-Bueno esque, la verdad siempre pienso en ti- le dijo Blaine, lo que provoco que Kurt se sonrojara -Kurt, puedo ser tu novio?- le pregunto Blaine con ojos esperanzados  
-No Blaine perdoname, no quiero ser tu novio y de nadie- dijo Kurt muy serio  
-Pero por que? No te gusto?- cuestino Blaine con tristeza  
-Si, pero no quiero tener novio- dijo Kurt algo inseguro  
-Que pasa Kurt?- preguntaba Blaine tratando de saber la verdadera razon del desprecio de Kurt  
-La unica explicacion que hay es la que ya te dije- dijo Kurt mas seguro -Podemos seguir siendo amigos pero nada mas- le dijo mientras se iba  
-Pero te tengo que conquistar- se dijo para si mismo Blaine  
Al dia siguiente Blaine estaba afuera de la escuela de Kurt esperando a que saliera y cuanod lo vio salir lo siguio en su coche para que no lo viera. El timbre de la casa de Kurt sono y este al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Blaine.  
-Tu, como supiste donde vivo?- pregunto Kurt muy sorpendido mientras caminaba a la sala  
-Pues ya ves uno que se da sus mañas para investigar- dijo Blaine minetras entraba y cerraba la puerta  
-Por que eres tan necio Blaine?- pregunto Kurt muy molesto -Que no entiendes que yo no quiero tener novio- decia Kurt aun molesto  
-si ya se, eso me lo dijiste muchisimas veces pero no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que entiendas que de verdad te quiero y me des la oportunidad para demostrartelo- dijo Blaine con un semblante serio y seguro  
Kurt volteo para ver a su hermanito Rory que estaba muy alterado  
-El es tu hermanito?- pregunto Blaine  
-Si- respondio seriamente Kurt  
-Hola como estas? yo soy Blaine el futuro novio de tu hermano- saludo Blaine mientras se dirigia hacia Rory quien ya estaba mas alterado  
-Rory tranquilo- dijo Kurt mientras corria hacia donde estaba su hermanito -No te va a hacer nada- decia Kurt para calmar a su hermano quien se estaba alterando mas  
Rory se levanto de la mesa alterando y sollozando ignorando las palabras de su hermano y subiendo por las escaleras  
-Que paso hice algo mal?- pregunto Blaine muy sorprendido de lo que paso  
-NO LE GUSTAN LOS EXTRAÑOS- le grito Kurt -TENGO UN HERMANO AUTISTA, CONTENTO- le dejo Kurt aun gritandole  
-Encerio?- pregunto Blaine aun sorprendido  
-SI, YA TE PUEDES EMPEZAR A BURLAR COMO LO HAN HECHO TODOS LOS DEMAS- le gritaba Kurt furioso a Blaine  
-Como crees que lo voy a hacer Kurt- le decia sinceramnete Blaine  
-Ay, si se nota que te sacaste de onda- le decia Kurt aun enojado y llorando  
-Bueno si la neta si porque no me lo esperaba, pero no me pienso burlar de el te lo prometo- dijo Blaine tratando de calmar a Kurt  
-Ya sabes por que no puedo tener novio, porque yo no voy a dejar a nadie por Rory- Dijo Kurt decidido  
-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas tampoco, OK- dijo Blaine igual de seguro  
-Eso dices ahorita, pero cuando sepas lo que es cuidar a un niño autista vas a salir corriendo- le explico Kurt -Deja las cosas como estan y vete  
-Pero Kurt yo te quiero- no termino la frase cuando Kurt lo interrumpio  
-Vete- decia Kurt -Adios, olvidate de quien soy, olvidate de donde vivo, vete  
Blaine se fue de la casa de Kurt algo molesto pero su molestia fue por la impotencia de no hacer que Kurt creyera en sus palabras, al llegar a su casa Blaine se dirigi a su cuarto a pensar sobre lo sucedido  
-Que onda, osea como que el hermano de Kurt es autista, ahora si que ni me lo esperaba- se decia para si mismo -Bueno realmente que es el autismo, aver? si lo he escuchado pero nose bien lo que es- de volvia a decir para si mismo, asi que agarro su laptop y comenzo a investigar sobre el tema.  
Al siguiente dia, Kurt estaba en su casa jugando con Rory y en eso escucha que el timbre suena y le dice a Rory que lo espere para ver quien es, al abrir la puerta se sorprende el vovler a ver a Blaine  
-Hola, hola, como estan?- saluda Blaine al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa  
-Que haces aqui no te dije que no te queria volver a ver?- pregunto Kurt molesto  
-Bueno, es que esta ves no te vine a ver a ti, vine a ver a mi amigo Rory- dijo Blaine mientras le dirigia una sonria a Rory y sacaba unos bloques que traia en una bolsa -Ven a ver lo que te traje te traje unos juguetes- dijo refiriendose a los bloques que ya habia sacado de la bolsa -Son muchisimos y son de muchos colores aparte, te los enseño, son unos azules, tengo rojos, amarillos- decia Blaine mientras le mostraba los bloques a Rory  
-Para Blaine deja de molestar a mi hermano, ya vete- le dijo Kurt tomandolo del brazo para que lo mirara  
-Oye yo no lo estoy molestando, solamente quiero jugar con el, que te molesta?- le dijo ya un poco molesto Blaine a Kurt  
-Si me molesta, por que no se que intenciones tienes y ya te dije que tu y yo no vamos a ser novios- le dijo igual de molesto Kurt a Blaine  
-De eso hablamos despues, entiende que lo que ahora quiero es ganarme tu confianza, que sepas que nunca me voy a burlar de tu hermanito- dijo Blaine sinceramnete -Puedo Jugar?- le pregunto inocentemente  
Cuando los 2 se voltearon vieron a Rory jugando con los bloques lo que hizo que Kurt sonriera al ver a su hermano tranquilo y feliz  
-Oye te esta quedando padrisimo tu torre- dijo Blaine elogiando el trabajo de Rory -Te puedo ayudar?- le pregunto Blaine a Rory mientras le pasaba un bloque  
Tras estar toda la tarde jugando con Rory Blaine se fue a su casa, en la noche mientras Kurt dibujaba y Rory jugaba con los bloques vi que la puerta se habria y entraba Burt el padre de Kurt y Rory  
-Papa que bueno que llegaste, te sirvo de cenar?- dijo Kurt feliz mientras dejaba su bolc en el sillon y se levantaba  
-Mmmm, no, no tengo hambre si quieren cenen ustedes- dijo Burt de un modo indiferente  
-Pa no vas a saludar a Rory?- dijo Kurt con un semblante serio  
-Para que si ni siquiera de da cuenta de que estoy aqui- dijo otra vez con indiferencia  
-Hasta cuando papa, hasta cuando nos vas a ignorar?- pregunto Kurt con tristeza  
-Nose de que me hablas, contigo hablo todos lo dias y Rory es...  
-Un niño autista- lo interrumpio Kurt ya con lagrimas en sus ojos -Si pero no me refiero a eso, todo el dia estas trabajando llegas y te encierras en tu cuarto, parece que no vives aqui, fue asi desde que murio mi mama- decia Kurt con una voz trizte  
-Entiendeme hijo, yo ame mucho a tu madre, la forma en que me la quito la vida fue injusta- dijo Burt con rabia -Y no lo puedo superar, es mas fuerte que yo- dijo de nuevo con semblante serio -Dame tiempo hijo  
-Cuanto tiempo? llevamos 2 años viviendo asi- le grito Kurt ya molesto  
-No lose hijo, no lose- dijo Burt triste  
Varios dias despues estaban en un parque Kurt, Rory y Blaine  
-Estoy impresionado, Rory jamas haba estado tan tranquilo en la calle- le comento Kurt feliz a Blaine -Siempre se pone muy nervioso  
-Bueno, pero lo bueno es que esta aqui no- dijo Blaine tratando de que Kurt se calmara -No creo que sea tan buena idea tenerlo todo el tiempo encerrado en tu casa- le dijo feliz Blaine  
-Bueno y tu como sabes?- le pregunto un muy curioso Kurt -Porque la verdad tengo que reconocer que has sabido tratar perfectamente a mi hermano y el cada vez se siente mas comodo contigo- dijo un feliz Kurt  
-Bueno, la neta he estado investigando sobre el autismo, sabia que tenia que entender a tu hermano para estar cerca de ti- dijo un sinceridad Blaine  
-Muchas gracias Blaine te has portado como un lindo con mi hermano y conmigo- dijo muy agradecido Kurt  
-No, solo hago lo que te mereces- dijo Blaine mientras tomaba las manos de Kurt e intento besarlo pero el se separo de el  
-Mejor ya vamonos- dijo algo nervioso Kurt -Tengo examen en la prepa abierta y quiero estudiar un poquito  
-Como tambien estas estudiando la prepa abierta?- dijo muy sorpendido Blaine  
-Si la estudio por ese sistema para poder tener mas tiempo para Rory, asi no me atraso para cuando estudie la carrera de pintura, porque ahorita solo es un curso- dijo muy orgulloso Kurt -Vente Rory llamo Kurt a su hermano quien obedecio y fue hacie el  
-Es que encerio eres un chico increible, ya ves porque quiero contigo- digo Blaine muy divertido -Por favor Kurt ya dame el si- le rogo Baine a Kurt, mira que mas puedo hacer para que entiendas que de verdad te quiero, que no me importa como sea Rory- dijo Blaine acercandose mas a Kurt y tambien Rory estaba empujando a su hermano mas cerca de Blaine  
-No tienes que hacer nada, porque tu y yo a partir de este momento ya somos novios- dijo Kurt  
Blaine se sentia el chico mas feliz del mundo al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Kurt, asi que se acerco mas a su rostro y le dio un beso dulce. En la noche Blaine estaba en la casa de Kurt ayudanlo a estudiar mientras Rory jugaba cuando la puerta se abre y entra Burt  
-Hola pa- saluda Kurt a su pare quien al voltear y ver a Blaine se queda algo extrañado -El es Blaine es mi novio, vino a ayudarme para un examen- le explico a su padre  
-Que tal seño, mucho gusto, Blaine- le dijo Blaine mientras le estiraba la mano para saludarlo  
-Voy a mi cuarto, compermiso- dijo Burt ignorando el saludo de Blaine y subiendo a su recamara  
-Se enojo porque andamos tu y yo, verdad?- le pregunto a Kurt un poco desilucionado  
-No, mi papa esta deprimido desde que murio mi mama, no le importa lo que nos pase a mi hermano y a mi- le explico Kurt a Blaine, el al oir eso se puso mal por Kurt y Rory  
Al siguiente dia en la tarde Kurt, Rory y Blaine estaban en los establos donde Rory disfrutaba acariciar a Esperanza  
-Me encanta ver como Rory disfruta de los caballos- dijo muy alegre Kurt  
-Pues claro si a ti te gustan tanto los caballos a el tambien le tienen que gustar- le dijo Blaine como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -Por eso son hermanos  
-Y pensar que por ellos nos conocimos- dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba a Blaine -Son muy nobles por eso me gusta dibujarlos, bueno voy al baño te encargo mucho a Rory- dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba  
-Si no te preocupes vamos a estar bien- le respondio Blaine  
Blaine al ver como Rory abrazaba a esperanza se le vino una idea a la mente, lo subio a la yegua y el se subio tambien pero atras de el para cuidarlo, estaban cabalgando felices hasta que un muy desesperado Kurt al verlos corrio hacia ellos  
-QUE HACES?- Kurt le grito a Blaine con desesperacion -Como se te ocurre subir a Rory a Esperanza  
-Que? A poco no monta muy bien- dijo Blaine muy relajado ignorando el estado de Kurt  
-ESTAS LOCO- Kurt le volvio a gritar a Blaine  
-Es que no me puede resistir- le dijo muy inocentemente Blaine  
-BAJALO- ordeno Kurt  
-No le paso nada- se defenfio Blaine  
-Que te pasa?- le preguntaba muy molesto Kurt -Hay cosas que Rory no puede hacer, estas loco, te juro que si lo vuelves hacer no lo vuelvo a traer- amenazo Kurt  
Entre tantos reclamos y gritos de Kurt a Blaine, hubo un momento en el que paro y eso fue debido a que Rory tomo la mano de Blaine lo que impresiono a Kurt y lo puso muy feliz ya que eso significaba que Rory estaba emepzando a tenerle cariño a Blaine.  
En la noche Blaine estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo que sucedio en la tarde y tambien pensando en lo bien que se sintio cuando Rory le tomo la mano ya que fue la primera vez que Rory lo toco lo que el interpreto como una bueno señal para ganarse a su "cuñao" como el decia  
Al dia siguiente en la casa de Kurt estaba Blaine jugando con Rory y en eso le menciona a Kurt que hay en el cine una pelicula que le gustaria ir a ver y le pregunta a Kurt que dia le gustaria ir para que la vean los 2, a lo que Kurt le dice que no puede ir ya que tiene que cuidar a Rory, Blaine tratando de solucionar el problema propone llevarlo tambien pero Kurt le dice que Rory se altera mucho y que podria gritar a media pelicula y le dice que si quiere que vaya el y que llame a uno de sus amigos, a lo que Blaine le responde que no tiene caso qie si quiere Kurt se queden en su casa y que el ira a rentar unas peliculas mientras Kurt prepara las palomitas, Kurt solo le dedica una sonrisa a lo que Blaine interpreta como buena señal y sale de la casa de Kurt en busca de las peliculas, al salir Blaine, Kurt le comenta a su hermano que ya van a empezar los problemas que va a ver un momento en el que Blaine se va a cansar de que no lo acompañe a salir a lugares publicos.  
Al dia siguiente Blaine estaba con Rory montando a Esperanza y Kurt los miraba con algo de preocupacion preguntandose como es que se dejo convencer para que Rory volviera a montar. Tras varios minutos de estar montando Blaine bajo a Rory de la yegua y este al bajar de ella le dio un gran abrazo a Blaine lo que hizo que este se sintiera muy bien y feliz de que Rory ya le haya agarrado un gran cariño.  
Al dia siguiente al terminar la clase de arte de Blaine  
-Blaine puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto la maestra a Blaine, el cual asintio  
-Pasa algo miss?- pregunto Blaine algo confundido  
-Pues lo que yo quisiera saber?- le pregunta alegre la profesora -Te noto muy diferente, como mas integrado con el grupo  
-La verdad si, esuqe tengo una relacion nueva que me hace muy muy feliz- le dice muy feliz Blaine -Me ayuda a estar mucho mas tranquilo, porque como usted una vez me dijo "estaba tan desintegrado porque no sabia que queria hacer conmigo" todo me parecia vacio como si mi vida no tuviera un objetivo, pero ahora que ando con Kurt ya no siento esa ansiedad  
-Y ahora ya sabes que es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida?- le interrumpe la maestra  
-No, aun no pero ya no tengo esas ansiedades, disfruto tanto de estar con ella y su hermanito, Rory es autista pero no sabe lo subi a mi yegua y se porto tan cariñoso conmigo- manifesto Blaine con una cara de ilusion  
-Eso que estas haciendo se llama equinoterapia- le dijo la maestra  
-Encerio?- pregunto sorprendido Blaine  
-Quizas no es la manera correcta como lo estas haciendo, pero mira cuando una persona que tiene necesidades especiales esta en contacto con los caballos bajo un metodo de rehabilitacion, eso se llama equinoterapia- le explico la profesora a Blaine  
-La verdad nunca lo habia pensado, pero no sabe lo bien que se siente que mi yegua y yo podamos a ayudar a Rory- dijo un muy feliz Blaine  
En la noche Blaine estaba en la casa de Kurt y mientras este hablaba por telefono Blaine escucho  
-Encerio te juro que no puedo ir a la fiesta- dijo un triste Kurt, mientras Blaine lo veia con angustia -Si ya se que es la graduacion del curso de dibujo pero de verdad no puedo, esta bien que se diviertan mucho, Bye- Kurt colgo el telefono  
-Oye por que no vas a la fiesta?- le pregunta un ingenuo Blaine  
-Tu bien sabes porque no puedo, tengo que cuidar a Rory- le dijo Kurt como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
-Rory ya esta dormido aparte tu papa ya esta aqui el lo puede cuidar perfectamente porque mañana es fin de semana y no trabaja- le explico Blaine a Kurt  
-Por favor si ya sabes que para mi papa no existimos, Rory es mi responsabilidad- le dijo Kurt ya molesto  
-Pero tambien tienes una vida que disfrutar Kurt- le dijo Blaine  
-Para ti es bien facil decirlo a ti te ponen todo en la mano, pero yo no soy asi no tengo de otra- le dijo Kurt aun mas molesto  
-Pero tampoco tienes que ocupar el lugar de tu mama- le dijo Blaine tratando de convencer a Kurt  
-Eso te molesta? -le pregunto Kurt a Blaine  
-No, no se trata de si me molesta se trata de que tu no te comportas como un chavo de tu edad- le explico Blaine  
-Sabes que ya estoy harto y como no quiero volver a tocar el tema, mejor terminamos no?- sentencio Kurt  
Blaine estaba en el establo de Esperanza platicando con ella, comentandole que no comprendia porque Kurt lo termino si lo unico que el queria es que Kurt fuera feliz, que se de cuenta de que tambien tiene derecho de disfrutar su vida, anhelando pide al cielo que le gustaria ayudar a Kurt para que el tambien pueda ser feliz, que comprenda que tiene que disfrutar su vida que Rory lo necesita pero que el mismo tambien se necesita, pide al cielo ayuda para poder ayudar a Kurt y hacer algo con su vida (en eso una hermosa rosa blanca aparece cerca del dibujo que Kurt le dio a Blaine). Blaine al entrar a su cuarto y ver la rosa se pregunta como llego ahi pero al olerla se le vino la mente la manera de poder hacer algo por el.  
Al siguiente dia Blaine fue a la casa de Kurt pero el que abrio fue Burt  
-A eres tu- dijo Burt con indiferencia -Kurt no esta le pedi que llevara a su hermano al parque  
-Lose yo espere que ellos salieran para poder hablar con usted- dijo Blaine muy serio  
-Conmigo, para que?- Pregunto Burt muy extrañado de esa situacion  
-Para pedirle que abra los ojos y se de cuenta del daño que le esta haciendo a sus hijos- le dijo Blaine aun con un semblante serio  
-Ay por favor muchacho, no creo que laguien de tu edad me pueda decir que estoy haciendo bien o que estoy haciendo mal- le dijo Burt de manera tosca  
-Se equivoca, no porque sea chavo no significa que no me pueda dar cuenta de que sus hijos estan sufriendo y que Kurt esta sacrificando su vida por cuidar a Rory cuando esa responsabilidad la tienen que compartir los 2- le dijo Blaine con compasion en su voz  
-Mira yo cuido a mi hijos en lo que me es posible, trabajo todo el dia para mantenerlos- dijo Burt ya un poco arto  
-Yo se que no lo puedo obligar a cambiar pero le pido que piense las cosas, yo se que usted esta sufriendo mucho con lo que le paso a su esposa, pero tenga por seguro que ellos tambien, por eso le pido que no haga mas grande este sufrimiento- dijo Blaine mientras se retiraba de la casa dejando a un pensativo Burt solo  
Tiempo despues Blaine va a la casa de Kurt  
-Vengo por ti, porque te tengo una sorpresa- manifiesta un alegre Blaine -Y no me puedes decir que no he- le dice poniendo ojos de cachorrito -Se que Rory salio con tu papa  
-Como lo sabes? Me estas espiando?- pregunta Kurt sorprendido  
-Pues no espiando percisamente, pero aunque tu no has querido vermo yo he estado al pendiente de ti- dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa  
-No se que pretendes con esto- dijo Kurt confuso  
-Y no lo vas a saber hasta que veas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada, OK- dijo Blaine coquetamente -Que dices vamos?  
Tras convencer a Kurt le vendo los ojos y al llegar a su destino le destapo los ojos y lo que vio Kurt no lo podia creer  
-Y esto?- pregunto Kurt con una gran sonrisa  
-Pues tu y tu hermano me inspiraron para hacer algo, y se me ocurrio poner esta escuela de equinoterapia  
-Asi nada mas o como?  
-Si, al ver que Roruy reaccionara tan bien con Esperanza y que tu dedicabas todo tu tiempo en estar con el pues se me ocurrio que tenia que hacer algo a fuerzas para ayudarlos, obviamente que mi maestra y mi papa me ayudaron muchisimo- le explico Blaine a Kurt  
-Esta increible- dijo Kurt feliz  
-Y no, esa no es toda la sorpresa, mira para alla- dijo Blaine señalando a Burt con Rory montado en un caballo  
-PAPA- grito Kurt corriendo feliz hacia donde estaba su padre y Rory y al llegar le dio un enorme abrazo a su papa -Estas aqui y estas con Rory- dijo Kurt con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos  
-Si, hijo y asi va a ssr siempre, te pido que me perdones por lo mal que me porte me hundi en mi dolor sin pensar en ustedes, fui tan egoista- dijo Burt de manera triste  
-Nos has hecho mucha falta- dijo Kurt llorando  
-Pero no mas, ustedes se van a volver mi prioridad y tu y yo juntos vamos a cuidar a Rory, es que no es justo que tu tengas mis responsabilidades como bien dijo Blaine- decia Burt mirando hacia Blaine quien caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos  
-Blaine tu hablaste con mi papa?  
-Si, lo hice por ti, porque ya es tiempo de que empieces a disfrutar tu vida- le dijo Blaine mientras Kurt le daba un fuerte abrazo  
-Gracias- le dijo Kurt aun abrazandolo y con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Gracias Blaine nose como te lo puedo agradecer  
-Sonriendo, aparte yo soy quien te tiene que dar las gracias, a tes de conocerte mi vida era tan vacia y no sabia que hacer con ella pero contigo todo fue diferente tu me enseñaste que siempre hay un motivo por el que estamos aqui, ahora te toca a ti entender que no todo es responsabilidad y cuidar a Rory tambien tiene que hacer lo que hacemos los chavos de nuestra edad, osea no te digo que no cuides a tu hermanito pero no todo tu mundo tiene que ser Rory, piensa en ti para que puedas ser feliz  
Al escuchar las palabras de Blaine Kurt sintio un aire que envolvia todo su cuerpo un aire que le hizo entender que ademas de cuidar a su hermanito tambien tenia que disfrutar y vivir al maximo su juvetud  
-Ahora lose, y lo voy a hacer, mi hermano va estar bien en tu escuela, mi papa va a estar verdaderamente con nosotros y tu  
-Kurt quieres regresar conmigo?- le pregunto Blaine con una gran ilusion  
-Claro que si  
Al decirle eso Blaine la tomo de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso, un beso que los 2 necesitaban

**Blaine**  
A veces sentimos un gran vacio en nuestra vida y nos tocamos el corazon solo para convencernos que seguimos vivos y si nuestro corazon palpita, entonces por que este vacio? por que este sentimiento de tristeza inexplicable? por que de pronto ya nada nos gusta?, la fiesta ya no es suficiente y comenzamos a tener una terrible sensacion de artasmo, artos de todo y no sabemos por que?, es ahi cuando comenzamos esa busqueda, una busqueda que llene esa sensacion de vacio, ayudar a los demas es un camino, es un camino mas noble cuando se trata de ayudar a niños con capacidades diferentes, la equinoterpia usa la nobleza humana, la nobleza de un caballo para hecer mejorar humana y medicamente a esos seres especiales y que mejor si te ayudas del amor y juntos van de la mano, si el amor y la ayuda a nuestros semejantes son buenos caminos para llegar donde esta el cielo.

Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado la adaptacion que hice y bueno espero sus comebtarios y tambien les queria hacer unas preguntas.  
¿Les gusto este formato de adaptacion?  
¿Les parecio muy largo?  
¿Les gustaria mas que lo hiciera mas resumido o esta asi bien mostrado casi todo con detalles?  
Diganme ustedes como les gustaria que sea el formato y como me digan seran a si las siguientes histirias  
Nos leemos luego  
:)


End file.
